


Fixing the Mess

by evie_maria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It-Fic, M/M, Voltron Legendary Queerbait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_maria/pseuds/evie_maria
Summary: Shiro and Adam reunite and get married, Keith and Lance, who are dating, have a conversation in which they discuss their own relationship and how it could all have gone badly wrong.





	Fixing the Mess

**Author's Note:**

> To all LGBT readers:  
> I’m sorry. I know many of us are shocked and hurt. Being baited sucks, but all we can do is support each other. My twitter is @lanceisheroic and my DMs are open if anyone wants to talk about it. Please know that you’re not alone.  
> I haven’t watched season 7 because as an LGBT person, I have respect and care for my mental health even if the showrunners don’t and just see me as a money maker. Therefore, I have no idea what the circumstances were when they returned to earth so the Adashi reunion is rather vague, sorry.

“Shiro?”

Shiro stood frozen to the spot as he stared, eyes wide, at his ex-fiancé. Words were failing him. For a long time, he had believed he would never see Adam again, that their break-up before the Kerberos mission would be their last ever memory together. How often he had replayed that memory in his head, desperately wishing they had been given the chance to talk things over again! But the seemingly endless torture he had had to endure since going on that mission, from being captured and enslaved, escaping, going up into space again in the blue lion and fighting a war, dying, returning as a clone- it had led him to believe that the chances of a happy life were impossible, much less reuniting with his ex-fiancé. And now that Adam was here, his mind had gone blank. There were a thousand things he wanted to say. After a few moments of silence which seemed to be hours, he stepped forwards, tears springing to his eyes. “A-Adam?”

They moved towards each other and embraced. Giving in to the overwhelming relief he felt, Shiro buried his face in Adam’s shoulder and sobbed. Adam wrapped his arms around the man he loved and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could. “Shiro…I’ve missed you so much,” he said, in a choked up voice.

Shiro began to calm down and took several long, deep breaths. He lifted his head from Adam’s shoulder. It was all going to be okay now. He was where he felt safest. Adam was where he felt safest. In each other’s arms. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I thought so, too,” Adam confessed. He tenderly cupped Shiro’s face with his hands, his cheeks beginning to hurt from being unable to stop smiling. “But we’re together now. And I’ll never leave you again.” He leaned in and kissed Shiro’s lips softly.

Shiro kissed him back, and his jaw dropped as he took in Adam’s words. “You mean…?”

Adam nodded. “I regret that day, and have regretted it ever since you left for the mission. I’m sorry you felt that I didn’t want you to follow your dreams. I do, but my emotions clouded my judgement. I also badly wanted to be able to grow old with you, and be with you for as long as possible. I hope you can forgive me for putting my wishes before your own.”

“I understand now. But let’s put all that behind us.” Shiro took hold of Adam’s hands and raised them to his chest. “I still love you, Adam.”

“And I love you too.” They gazed at each other happily before both leaned in for another kiss.

 

“There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today; Shiro and Adam, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure.”

Shiro and Adam stood with barely contained smiles as their vows were read out, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. It was a beautiful day outside, the galra had been defeated, and all of their friends, from the garrison and those they had met in space, were gathered in church to celebrate their wedding.

“I now pronounce you are married! If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so.”

Several sniffles were heard from the congregation as the couple faced each other and kissed passionately. Tears of joy were running down Lance’s cheeks. Colleen Holt sat alone, a wistful smile on her face as she remembered her own wedding with Sam Holt; unfortunately, he had died a brutal death at the hands of the galra and they had been unable to reunite.

It was a happy crowd of guests who arrived at the wedding reception later, ready to celebrate. After dancing together for the first half of the night, Keith and Lance decided to sneak out and spend some time alone. They left quietly through a side door and found a place to sit outside. It was a clear night, with thousands of stars visible in the sky.

“What a perfect day it’s been,” Lance said, leaning back as he gazed up at the sky. “The best way to celebrate the end of this war.”

Keith smiled at him fondly. “Yeah, I agree.” He reached his hand out and placed it on top of Lance’s.

Lance shuffled closer to him and they sat together in silence, enjoying the atmosphere and hearing faint sounds of music from the wedding reception. After a short while, Lance grinned as he remembered something he wanted to tell Keith. “You know, my sister thought Allura liked me.”

Keith clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s true!”

“Oh my god, can you imagine if she actually did?”

“Right?” Lance chuckled. “Allura’s a good friend, but she’s never seemed interested in me in that way. If she suddenly started liking me after what happened with Lotor, that would be…you know.”

Keith nodded. “That would just make you the rebound guy. You both deserve better than that.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait…I’m not just _your_ rebound, am I?” teased Keith.

Lance kissed his cheek. “Of course not. You know, I may have had a tiny crush on you at the Garrison,” he said, a playful smile on his lips.

“As if!”

Lance giggled. “Maybe I did. But anyway, developing serious feelings for Allura actually helped me realise that _you_ were the one I loved all along. Accepting that I like boys too was scary, but it was what I needed to do.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Lance smiled, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he snuggled against him.

“Did I tell you that Acxa had a crush on me?”

Lance sat bolt upright. “She _what_?”

They both gave in to laughter this time. “She’d have had more chance with _me_ ,” giggled Lance, intertwining his fingers with Keith’s.

“Besides the fact that I’m gay, how could she ever think I’d like her when we’ve barely interacted?” Keith laughed. “We’ve met like, what, three times?”

“Sounds like a great build up to romance,” said Lance sarcastically.

“Straight people think a boy and girl want to get married if they _breathe_ near each other.” They both laughed again.

Eventually, they decided it was time to go back to the party. They got to their feet and stood facing each other, holding hands under the night sky. “I love you, Lance,” murmured Keith.

“I love you too.” Lance kissed Keith’s lips softly, wrapping his arms around him as he did so. Keith kissed him back. “It’s funny if you think about it. We started out on earth as rivals and we fell in love in space.”

“We wouldn’t have done that if Blue hadn’t connected with us. I guess we were always supposed to be together.”

“Definitely.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, squeezing it softly as he smiled at his boyfriend. “Ready to go back to the party?”


End file.
